In Love Again
by lea michele
Summary: "Dating Puck wasn't easy, Quinn realized."


Dating Puck wasn't easy, Quinn realized. Not only did she have to deal with him getting hit on by every sleaze in the school, but she has to deal with him flirting with every sleaze in the school. He told her he was trying to be a good boyfriend, and for awhile, it seemed like he might actually become one. They had spent several nights in her room, not doing anything but talking or watching a movie, and she often fell asleep curled up next to him, his arms around her.

But slowly, Quinn began seeing a change in him. He wouldn't answer her phone calls or text her back, and while she wasn't creepily obsessed with him, it was strange to her, considering he used to answer her calls on the second ring. One night while they were hanging out in her room, watching a movie she had picked out, he seemed…distracted. He was texting someone, and continued to dodge Quinn's questions until finally he said, "It's just my little sister, babe. She's at a friend's house and she's just a bit nervous. I'm being a good big brother." Quinn couldn't really argue with that. She had been trying to trust him lately, but something about the way he said it made her suspicious.

When he went to the bathroom, he left his phone on the bed. Quinn hesitated before picking it up, quickly flipping it open and checking his texts. As her eyes flicked over the screen, reading the texts from a number she didn't recognize, she began frowning, feeling a sick feeling in her stomach. These were not texts to his little sister. These were like the ones he had been sending to Santana, but much, much worse. Explicit, almost. Quinn closed the phone, feeling betrayed and angry. When Puck walked back into the room, a half-grin on his stupid face, Quinn had to resist the urge to slap him.

"Get out." She said, almost inaudibly.

"What?" he asked, a confused smile on his face.

"Get. Out." Quinn repeated, practically spitting the words at his face.

"Babe…"

"Don't you babe me, Puckerman. You _lied _to me. These aren't texts you send to your little sister." She said, picking up his phone and shoving it towards him. He took the phone from her, frowning.

"You read my texts? What the hell?"

"Don't stand there and yell at _me_."

"I thought you trusted me!" Puck said, on the verge of shouting.

"I thought I did too. I was wrong. Get out, Puck." Quinn said, her voice quiet but icy. He only had to take one glance at her face to see she was completely serious. He hesitated for a second, trying to decide if it was worth it to try to explain himself.

"Out!" She shouted, and he jumped, deciding it wasn't worth it. He left her room quickly, leaving her alone again. She sat down on the bed, closing her eyes and willing herself not to cry. No song was going to win her over. Puck had really done it this time. Quinn knew that she couldn't take him back. She deserved better than that. She turned off the movie, lying back down on the bed, burying her face in her pillow, allowing herself to cry.

The next day at school was strange. Quinn was so used to having Puck's arm around her shoulders most of the time, and it was weird to walk through the hallways alone. She was awfully quiet at lunch, not really knowing what to say. Brittany sat down next to her, turning and facing her.

"What did Puck do this time?" She asked, giving Quinn a sympathetic smile. Quinn wasn't really surprised that Brittany had caught on so fast, she may have been dumb but Brittany was perceptive.

"Some really stupid things, B." Quinn said, smiling without humor. Brittany frowned, wrapping her arms around Quinn and pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Q."

"Gross, a hug-fest." Santana said, smiling slightly to show them she was joking. She sat across from them, raising her eyebrow at Quinn.

"Puck?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Quinn nodded, and Santana shrugged.

"You're better off without him anyway." She said, and that was that. Santana wasn't one for physical affection like Brittany, but her sentence said that she was on Quinn's side, and she would support her. Quinn smiled slightly at both of them.

"Thanks, guys." She said quietly, and Brittany beamed. Santana smirked slightly.

"Don't mention it." They continued eating, the subject of Puck behind them. Quinn got through the rest of her classes just fine, giving Puck an icy glare every time he tried talking to her. Luckily, either Brittany or Santana (or both of them) were with her all the time, there to give her backup if Puck tried anything. They walked into Glee club together, taking a seat near the top of the risers. Brittany and Santana sat next to each other, and Quinn by Brittany. Mercedes quickly filled in the spot next to Quinn, and soon there was a small group around her, providing a protective wall. Puck sat on the other side of the room, next to Mike and Matt.

Mr. Schuester came in, and glanced around the room.

"Has anyone seen Finn or Rachel?" He asked, and everyone frowned, glancing around. Now that he mentioned it, the room was much quieter without Rachel's constant chatter.

"Maybe she died." Brittany said, glancing around the room. Everyone looked up at her with confusion, and Santana quickly explained.

"Berry wouldn't miss Glee rehearsal unless she was dead." There was a collective oh as it clicked in everyone's head. As if waiting for a cue, Rachel walked in, Finn behind her.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Schuester. Finn and I were discussing something." She said, leaving it at that as she took a seat in the front row of chairs. Finn sat next to her, looking sullen and upset.

"Wonder what's up with lover boy." Mercedes whispered to Quinn, and she nodded. Finn did look upset. Something was off.

"It's alright, Rachel, you're here now so we can continue." Mr. Schuester began talking, handing out sheet music for that day and going on about how everyone needed to band together in preparation for Sectionals. Quinn kept one eye on Finn, and bit her lip. He looked like a time bomb. Any second now he was going to explode.

"I can't do this!" He shouted, and Quinn winced, watching as he stood up and threw the sheet music on to the ground.

"Finn!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, walking towards him.

"I saw you with him, Rachel. I can't believe you would do this to me!" Finn shouted, completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. Rachel glanced around, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Finn, please," She said quietly, but Finn shook his head.

"You were hanging out with that jerk! That Jesse kid! God, I knew it!" He shouted, his hands flying up to his head, clenching into fists. "Why would you lie to me, Rachel?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"Finn, I-" She started, standing up, but he cut her off.

"No. Don't. Just…don't. I'm done with you, Rachel." He said, turning on his heel and storming out of the room, knocking over a chair in the process. Everyone in the room was frozen, except for Rachel, who was on the verge of tears.

"I'll go find him." Quinn said quickly, standing up from her chair. Mercedes raised her eyebrows questioningly, but Quinn just waved her off, stepping down the risers and moving past everyone, out of the room and down the hallway. She knew where Finn would be. He was predictable. She quickly moved towards the auditorium, walking through the stage door. Her suspicions were right; Finn was sitting in the middle of the stage, his face buried in his hands. Quinn moved quietly, silently walking until she was next to him. She kneeled down, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Go away." He mumbled, and she could tell he had been crying.

"No, Finn." She said quietly. He peeked through his hands, and she knew she was the last person he had expected to see. He moved his hands from his face, exhaling and looking away from her. Quinn looked at his face and felt her heart break. He looked so…_discouraged._ If he had looked as half as bad as he did now when he found out about Quinn and Puck…Quinn didn't want to think about it. It only made her feel worse.

"Why am I not good enough for anyone?" He mumbled, more to himself than to Quinn.

"Finn…" She started, and he turned to look at her. Finn had always worn his heart on his sleeve, and right now his heart was shattered.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly, feeling guiltier than she had when he first found out. Finn hesitated before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder, crying again. Quinn bit her lip, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back soothingly, resting her cheek on top of his head. It was awkward and uncomfortable because he was so much bigger than she was, but neither of them really cared. When Finn was finished crying, he lifted his head, looking at her.

"Can we be in love again?" He mumbled, and she chuckled through her tears.

"I think we should take it slow, Finn. You just broke up with your girlfriend, and I just broke up with my…well, Puck." She said softly, and Finn's face fell. "I wouldn't mind trying, though." She added, reaching up and cupping his cheek. He smiled, hugging her again.

"I missed you, Quinn." He mumbled, and she smiled slightly.

"I missed you too, Finn." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Should we go back?" He asked quietly, pulling back slightly.

"And ruin your dramatic exit?" She joked, smiling slightly. Finn chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on. We can go get a slushy or something." She said, standing up and holding out her hand to him. He smiled that familiar half-smile, taking her hand and standing up.

"One we're gonna drink, right? I don't want to slushy or get slushied." He asked, looking at her for confirmation. Quinn laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Of course to drink. Unless you want to slushy Rachel." She said, raising her eyebrows. Finn took a second to respond, and Quinn realized he was actually considering it.

"Nah. Let's just get one to drink." He said, grinning in that way only Finn could. Quinn smiled, and Finn began walking, not letting go of her hand.


End file.
